


Долгая прогулка

by mrCasino



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Drama, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrCasino/pseuds/mrCasino
Summary: Раз в несколько лет сотня человек выходит на дорогу, и каждый думает, что вернется именно он.





	Долгая прогулка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2017  
> Ретеллинг одноименной повести Стивена Кинга, элементы антиутопии, насилие, смерть множества второстепенных персонажей, отсутствует деление оборотней на альфа-бета-омега

Скотт с самого начала знал, что это неравная схватка. Через три-четыре дня он еще будет на ходу, а все, кого он встретит в этом коротком путешествии, останутся лежать на асфальте, уставившись в небо широко раскрытыми, остекленевшими, пустыми глазами. Или в их глазах застынет боль ‒ последнее, что они почувствуют, прежде чем упасть? Или облегчение? Может быть, смерть станет избавлением от затянувшейся пытки? В любом случае, все они будут мертвы, а многие ‒ к тому времени, как он доберется до финиша, ‒ уже похоронены.

Строго говоря, никакого финиша не было. Перекрытая дорога тянулась из Аризоны в Нью-Мексико и была рассчитана на неделю пути. Разумеется, неделю еще никто не выдерживал. Скотт думал, что он, пожалуй, мог бы протянуть чуть больше недели, но знал, что этого не потребуется: четверо суток ‒ максимальный рекорд. Кажется, победитель тогда прошел еще милю и свалился замертво от измождения. Так случалось почти каждый раз. Победители умирали или сходили с ума, и за всю историю Долгой прогулки официальное вручение Приза состоялось лишь дважды или трижды. Этот раз обещал стать четвертым. 

Он уже отдал охранникам на въезде свой пропуск ‒ свой билет в один конец ‒ и оставил мотоцикл на стоянке, где толпились дешевые, дряхлые автомобили. Участники стягивались медленно, неохотно, кто-то долго и неловко прощался с родителями, кто-то явился в одиночестве и теперь прохаживался в начале дороги вдоль пересекавшей ее черты. Было начало восьмого; солнце пробивалось сквозь тусклое утреннее марево и согревало асфальт, обещавший раскалиться к полудню. Скотт разглядывал людей, которых обрекал на смерть, напоминая себе, что даже откажись он от участия ‒ не спас бы этим никого из них. У каждого была своя причина, пусть самая идиотская ‒ но была. Без причины на Прогулку не брали. Странно, но желающих всегда находилось гораздо больше сотни, и в конце концов для комиссии, проводившей отбор, решающей становилась именно причина. Далеко не всех на рискованное предприятие толкала нужда: в потемках человеческого сознания рождались самые невероятные желания и стремления, так или иначе связанные с Прогулкой; но Скотт в анкете, ничтоже сумняшеся, указал своей целью Приз. Банально ‒ однако благодаря наивной уверенности, с которой он заявил о победе, комиссия предсказуемо взяла его на слабо.

В четверть девятого подъехал военный грузовик, полный солдат в камуфляжных костюмах, ‒ точно такой же, как пять других грузовиков, кольцом оцепивших парковку, только на крыше этого расположились трое солдат с армейскими М4 наперевес. Чтобы не смотреть на них, Скотт торопливо отвернулся и сразу же увидел парня, сидевшего неподалеку прямо на асфальте. Тот скрестил перед собой длинные ноги, обхватив колени руками, развернувшись лицом к дороге, и глядел, как над ней лениво поднимается солнце. Бледные лучи падали на его волосы, подсвечивая кудри цвета старого золота надо лбом и заставляя искры света вспыхивать на кончиках прядей. На парне была застиранная футболка ‒ самая обычная, без всяких надписей вроде «Ramones» или «Добро пожаловать в Гранд-Каньон»; вязаная кофта вытянута на локтях, да и кеды видали лучшие времена. Скотта кольнуло безотчетной досадой при виде этих кед: в Прогулке гораздо больше толку было от кроссовок, упругих и легких, как у него, ‒ в них меньше болели ступни. Он молча сел рядом, и парень шевельнулся, будто восход солнца целиком поглотил его внимание и чужое присутствие в этом месте, битком набитом людьми, оказалось для него неожиданностью. Скотт протянул руку вбок и представился:

‒ Скотт Маккол, Денвер.

Затянувшаяся пауза грозила стать неловкой, но все-таки его ладонь пожали длинные, странно холодные пальцы, и новый знакомый отозвался нехотя:

‒ Айзек.

Вот так коротко ‒ ни фамилии, ни города, ничего. Скотт осторожно принюхался. Вокруг стояла удушливая вонь бензина, сухого асфальта, страха, ожидания и томительного предвкушения множества людей, но в конце концов он сумел сосредоточиться на сидевшем рядом человеке. От Айзека пахло хорошо: это был ненавязчивый свежий аромат, напомнивший Скотту запах рассвета в лесу, когда все пробуждается к жизни и утренний ветер стряхивает капли тумана с сосновых иголок; а еще запах инея на траве после первых декабрьских заморозков ‒ он оседал на языке искрами, как лимонад. Скотт захотел улыбнуться, но вспомнил, что и этот запах рано или поздно скроет густой и удушливый запах крови, когда тело Айзека тяжело рухнет на асфальт. Он промолчал, искоса разглядывая устремленные на дорогу глаза. Казалось, лучи солнца проходят сквозь них, как сквозь прозрачную морскую воду, и радужка напоминала пепельный сапфир, окаймленный, будто оправой, золотистыми ресницами. В этих глазах не отражались ни испуг, ни нетерпение ‒ два чувства, которыми можно было описать состояние всех присутствующих, ‒ только странная, слегка нервозная задумчивость, на грани между мечтой и ожиданием чего-то неизбежного. Скотту хотелось узнать, какая причина толкнула Айзека на участие в Прогулке, но спросить он не успел: раздался короткий окрик, и пришлось встать на ноги, теснясь вместе с остальными, пока толпа пыталась рядами выстроиться вдоль черты. Их называли по именам, выдавая каждому номер: здесь были парни из Аризоны, из Нью-Мексико и Колорадо, из Небраски, Техаса и с Великих Равнин; Бейкеры, Картеры, О’Нилы и Галлахеры (здесь на юге ведь куда ни плюнь ‒ сплошь Галлахеры) ‒ все от шестнадцати до двадцати одного, девяносто девять мальчишек, обреченных на смерть. Только теперь Скотт узнал фамилию своего нового знакомого: Лейхи, Айзек Лейхи из Сакраменто, единственный, кто прибыл из Калифорнии. 

Скотт получил номер 47 и вернулся на свое место рядом с долговязой фигурой Айзека в последнем ряду. Тот оказался выше его на полголовы, но так сутулился, что разница была почти незаметна. Лейхи стоял, сунув руки в карманы джинсов и уставившись в землю под своими ногами, словно отсчитывая секунды до того, как раздастся пронзительный свисток. Скотт посмотрел на свои часы. Без четырех минут девять. Без трех. Без двух. Они разбились на десять рядов по десять человек, напоминая войсковой отряд во время парада.

Когда минутная стрелка сошлась с секундной, воздух прорезал надсадный, как кашель, свист, и грузовики взревели двигателями, один за другим медленно выползая на обочину и поднимая клубы пыли. Первый ряд будущих мертвецов ступил за черту.

***

Строй рассыпался уже через полчаса. Полторы дюжины человек оказались далеко впереди, сразу взяв скорость больше положенных четырех миль в час. Их пример подзадоривал, и Скотт решил было прибавить шагу, но в это время Айзек вдруг тихо, ни к кому в особенности не обращаясь, пробормотал себе под нос:

‒ Идиоты.

‒ Думаешь, они это зря? ‒ невольно заинтересовался Скотт, и Айзек пожал плечами.

‒ Конечно. У меня таких кретинов полный класс. Они не понимают, что смысл не в том, чтобы прийти первым, а в том, чтобы прийти последним.

‒ Класс? ‒ повторил Маккол недоверчиво. ‒ Сколько тебе лет?

‒ Семнадцать, ‒ отозвался Лейхи так живо, что Скотт мгновенно понял: дай бог, если недавно исполнилось. Странно, но выглядел Айзек гораздо старше.

‒ Так ты собираешься плестись в хвосте?

Айзек снова пожал плечами, уставившись куда-то сквозь спины идущих впереди.

‒ Я не плетусь в хвосте, я соблюдаю Совет Тринадцатый.

Скотт мысленно повторил Совет Тринадцатый: «Берегите энергию при любой возможности». 

‒ Разумно, ‒ признал он в конце концов и, раз уж Айзек все-таки снизошел до разговора, не удержался и поддразнил: ‒ С ногами такой длины ты мог бы дойти прямиком до Алабамы.

‒ В Алабаме одни дуры и шлюхи, ‒ отозвался Лейхи вызывающе, но его глаза улыбались, и Скотт улыбнулся тоже, отчего на смуглых щеках появились веселые ямочки. У Айзека был приятный голос, мягкий и негромкий, такой же сдержанный, как движения длинных рук и ног. Несмотря на высокий рост, он не казался расхлябанным ‒ все тело двигалось как-то осторожно, то ли сберегая силы, то ли боясь лишний раз дернуться; Скотту эта странная манера почему-то нравилась. 

Они продолжали идти бок о бок, но Айзек опять умолк, и Скотт наконец вспомнил о сладком печенье с изюмом, которое мама собрала ему в дорогу и которое теперь оттягивало карман. Он вытащил сверток и развернул фольгу, протянув Айзеку печенье, ‒ по его неровной форме можно было догадаться, как у мамы дрожали руки, пока она выкладывала тесто на противень. 

‒ Хочешь?

Лейхи удивленно посмотрел на сверток, потом смерил его всего взглядом с головы до ног и недовольно буркнул:

‒ Тебе что, пять лет? ‒ но печенье взял, надкусив с опаской, будто ожидая подвоха. Скотт выжидательно смотрел на него ‒ он точно знал, что никто во всем Колорадо не печет печенье с изюмом лучше, чем Мелисса Маккол. Айзек жевал медленно, тщательно, а потом его губы дернулись в улыбке:

‒ Вкусно.

Это была короткая, миражная улыбка, странным образом делавшая его лицо печальнее ‒ Лейхи поджимал уголки губ, что придавало ему несколько скорбный вид. Но все же это была улыбка, и Скотт расплылся в ответной ухмылке, демонстрируя крепкие ровные зубы.

‒ Шутишь. Бери еще.

***

Как он и ожидал, к полудню асфальт раскалился, и они с Айзеком стали держаться ближе к обочине, чуть поодаль тарахтящего впереди грузовика, радары на котором безостановочно вращались, фиксируя скорость Идущих. Ветра не было, и поднятая колесами пыль долго не оседала, повисая в воздухе душными облаками. Айзек снял кофту, повязав вокруг пояса; Скотт проделал то же самое со своей джинсовкой и поймал взгляд, направленный на его плечо, где бицепс охватывали две линии татуировки. Заметно было, что Лейхи хочет спросить о ней, но не решается, и Скотт объяснил сам:

‒ Это означает душу и тело. Линия поуже ‒ тело, пошире ‒ душа, потому что душа всегда крепче. Бывает, не ломается, даже когда от тела ничего не осталось. ‒ Айзек смотрел на него, явно ожидая продолжения, и Скотт со вздохом добавил: ‒ У моего лучшего друга мама умерла ‒ долго болела, очень мучалась, но до самого конца улыбалась им с отцом и держала за руки... ну, думала, что держит, по крайней мере. Ее много лет назад похоронили, а душа осталась с ними рядом. Знаешь, как ангел-хранитель. Они все еще живут так, будто она наблюдает за ними, стараются быть сильнее, лучше ‒ ради нее. Душа многое может сделать там, где телу не хватит сил.

Айзек слушал молча, не перебивая, но в его взгляде, недавно обращенном на Скотта, а теперь снова рассеянно блуждавшем по дороге, мелькнула затаенная боль ‒ настолько глубоко скрытая, что, казалось, Лейхи пугает одна мысль о том, чтобы выставить ее напоказ. Не обладай Маккол острым чутьем, позволявшим ему улавливать малейшие перемены в настроении людей, он бы, возможно, и вовсе не обратил внимания на эту короткую вспышку. Но он заметил ‒ мимолетный сбой в сердечном ритме, на мгновение поджавшиеся губы, тень, затуманившую глаза; он будто украдкой подглядел то, что никому не полагалось видеть, и это почему-то больно кольнуло его под ребра.

‒ Эй.

Лейхи досадливо дернул головой, отмахиваясь от вопроса. Скотт послушно замолчал, но продолжил коситься. Если в анфас Айзека портила широкая челюсть, слишком острая и строптивая, то вид сбоку скрадывал недостатки, и черты его сделались хороши. Брови вразлет, ровный нос, красивые губы с этой непонятной скорбной морщинкой, тень от ресниц на щеке. Скотт невольно подумал, что с таким лицом Айзек мог бы неплохо подзаработать у умелого фотографа. Какого черта он вообще забыл на Прогулке? Почему, имея все шансы жить, как вздумается, готов умереть?

***

В час им выдали фляги с водой и завтрак из высококалорийных концентратов. Многие сразу же принялись за еду, но Скотт и Айзек сжевали весь сверток печенья, а потому к своей не притронулись; зато воду отхлебнули с жадностью, почти до половины ‒ от сладкого и жары во рту нещадно сохло.

В половину второго один из парней, при старте убежавших вперед, начал отставать.

Сначала он просто пошел медленней, покинув авангард, потом стал прихрамывать. Все, кто обгонял его, оглядывались назад, и в их глазах можно было прочесть приговор. Скотт узнал несчастного по красной кожаной куртке с головой быка на спине: это был то ли Даг, то ли Зак из Омахи. Крепкий, спортивного телосложения парень, на вид готовый одолеть сотню миль без передышки. Он остановился на обочине, вытащив ногу из кроссовка: по белой ткани носка на пятке расплывалось бурое пятно.

‒ Ногу стер, ‒ констатировал Айзек тихо, себе под нос, а Скотт принялся мысленно отсчитывать секунды. Едва он дошел до тридцати, как над дорогой разнесся грубый голос, усиленный рупором:

‒ Двадцать шестой, первое предупреждение!

Зак ‒ точно, кажется, все-таки Зак ‒ вздрогнул и поднял голову, недоверчиво уставившись на солдат в грузовике, словно не ждал, что из-за такой уважительной причины, как стертая пятка, ему влепят предупреждение. Но хронометр в руке у солдата продолжал тикать, и парень торопливо сунул ногу обратно в кроссовок, а потом заковылял вперед, морщась от боли.

‒ Долго не протянет, ‒ заметил Лейхи, и Скотт машинально кивнул, соглашаясь. Даже если Заку удастся прошагать еще час и с него снимут предупреждение, к обеду он уже не сможет выдерживать темп. Начнет терять скорость, огребет еще три предупреждения и, как тут принято было выражаться, «получит билет». Он и сам это знал ‒ от мощной фигуры, упрямо расправившей плечи, пахнуло ужасом и обреченностью с такой силой, что Маккол споткнулся. Вот черт. В начале Прогулки самое главное ‒ сосредоточенность и спокойствие, это им еще при отборе внушили; а он позволяет чужим эмоциям сбивать себя с толку. Он долго приучался ограждать себя от посторонних звуков и запахов, приносивших ненужную информацию о незнакомых ему людях, и сосредотачиваться только на том, что нужно было унюхать или услышать; но сейчас обстановка была слишком напряженной, и Скотт отчаянно искал, за что бы зацепиться, ‒ искал якорь, на который можно встать посреди взбаламученного океана чувств.

Он глубоко вдохнул запах Айзека, молча шагавшего рядом, и неожиданно для себя успокоился. Какое ему дело до парня из Омахи? Его ноги здоровы и сильны. Все в порядке.

***

Зак сдался в три часа пополудни. Первое предупреждение уже истекло, но он отстал снова, на этот раз сильнее и нещадно хромая на правую ногу. Ноздри оборотня дрогнули: воздух наполнил металлический запах крови, и его затошнило. Зак получил предупреждение, затем еще одно ‒ он все еще старался ковылять вперед, но тащился вряд ли быстрей трех миль в час. После третьего, последнего предупреждения, среди Идущих повисла гробовая тишина; только сам несчастный тихо поскуливал, уже бросив кроссовок и волоча ногу, за которой тянулся кровавый след. Скотт опять невольно принялся отсчитывать секунды ‒ их оставалось всего тридцать.

‒ Погодите! Ну это же не честно!

Пятнадцать... четырнадцать... 

‒ Это не честно! Я ногу стер! 

Шесть... пять...

‒ Да идите вы!

Автоматная очередь оборвала последнее пожелание мальчишки из Омахи. Скотт отвернулся, чтобы не видеть, но чутье предало его: запах крови, недавно оседавший на языке лишь легким привкусом, разлился в воздухе удушающе густо, соленый и сладкий одновременно, как чипсы, политые вишневым вареньем. Скотта замутило, он проглотил вязкую слюну и прижал ладонь к животу, но оказалось, что это еще не худшее, ‒ вслед за запахом крови в его ноздри прокрался новый, забивший легкие, как мокрая вата. Этот запах был оборотню незнаком, и тем не менее, Скотт сразу опознал его ‒ запах смерти. Отдающий свежей гнильцой, похожий на липкий, противный ночной туман, в котором легко заблудиться. Холодный и тошнотворный в жарком воздухе. Скотт был уверен, что его с минуты на минуту вывернет наизнанку, пока не обнаружил, что изо всех сил сжимает пальцами предплечье Айзека. А тот словно не чувствовал боли: широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел, как солдаты уволакивают в грузовик мертвое тело, и в его лице читалось... удовлетворение? Нет, не может быть. И все-таки это было оно ‒ необъяснимое, мечтательное довольство с привкусом нервозности, больше похожей на предвкушение. Господи.

Скотт наконец разжал пальцы, и Лейхи, будто очнувшись, взглянул на свое предплечье. На светлой коже уродливыми кровоподтеками расцветали багровые синяки.

Их осталось девяносто девять.

***

В пять вечера им выдали новую порцию еды. Скотт спрятал ее в карман и принялся за утреннюю; Айзек же только глотнул воды. С момента смерти Зака он молчал, и Скотт первым решился заговорить.

‒ Завтра будем проходить Таксон.

‒ Ага, ‒ рассеянно отозвался Лейхи и зачесал назад влажные от пота кудри, прилипшие ко лбу.

‒ Кто-нибудь придет поболеть за тебя?

Айзек бросил на него малопонятный взгляд и после паузы ответил деревянным голосом:

‒ Вряд ли. Моя семья умерла.

Это прозвучало как-то косноязычно, он не сказал « _вся_ моя семья умерла», но Скотт все равно тихо охнул, охваченный острой жалостью. Ему трудно было представить кого-то настолько одинокого, каким выглядел ‒ и был ‒ в этот момент Айзек. Он не нашелся, что ответить, и промолчал, хотя это, вероятно, было невежливо; однако Лейхи неожиданно сам продолжил разговор:

‒ А твои придут?

Скотт кивнул:

‒ Мама обещала приехать, ‒ и добавил в неуклюжей попытке разрядить обстановку: ‒ Заодно скажешь ей спасибо за печенье.

Айзек рассеянно хмыкнул и пожал плечами.

‒ Если дойду.

Скотта отчего-то разобрала досада. Он нахмурился, пихнув Лейхи локтем и тут же пожалев об этом, когда тот неуютно, как пугливое животное, дернулся в сторону.

‒ Не болтай чушь. Это миль сто, не больше.

Ему не хотелось думать, что через сто миль как минимум три дюжины из них превратятся в воспоминание и что Айзек запросто может стать одним из них. Тот не выглядел усталым, шагал ровно, спокойно, до сих пор ничто не предвещало беды, и Скотт отказывался признавать, что рано или поздно Лейхи упадет на асфальт, нашпигованный пулями, как куропатка. Было бы лучше, если бы они не познакомились. Надо было сразу прибавить шагу и догнать тех, кто ушел вперед. Надо было сделать это сейчас, пока еще не поздно, ‒ но наверное, все-таки было уже поздно, потому что он так и не сделал. Солнце перевалило на западную половину неба, и тени идущих по дороге удлинились, переплетаясь беспокойным кружевом.

Он думал, что Айзек уже не ответит, когда тот вдруг пробормотал негромко:

‒ Мне все равно, сто, двести или пятьдесят. Сколько я ни протяну, мне конец.

Скотт вздрогнул и хмуро скосил глаза на Айзека, а потом все-таки задал мучивший его вопрос:

‒ Тогда зачем идешь? Если не побеждать, то зачем отправился на Прогулку?

‒ Хочу умереть, ‒ отозвался Лейхи, и за восемь часов его губы во второй раз тронула уже знакомая Скотту мимолетная улыбка. 

Это был какой-то бред. Никто не искал смерти на Прогулке; каждый верил, что худшее случится с кем угодно, кроме него.

‒ Не понимаю. Ты притащился сюда из Сакраменто, чтобы тебя пристрелили на ходу, как бешеную собаку? Способа попроще не нашлось?

Скотт был уверен, что Айзек сейчас пошлет его к черту, но тот вдруг странным жестом запрокинул голову, дернув ей, как огромная птица, и безрадостно ухмыльнулся:

‒ Это не так легко, как ты думаешь. Кажется легким до самого последнего момента, а потом, когда остается сделать только один шаг... не можешь перебороть себя и шагаешь назад. Дурацкий инстинкт самосохранения, да еще трусость. А здесь я могу их обмануть. Только и нужно, что идти вперед. Остальное за тебя сделают другие.

Скотт был так ошеломлен, что некоторое время молчал, просто глядя на Айзека и чудом не споткнувшись о собственные ноги. То, что говорил Лейхи, было разумно, логично и донельзя практично ‒ и потому звучало непередаваемо дико. Скотт не понимал, как можно желать смерти. Он любил жизнь. Он цеплялся за нее, исходя кровавой пеной, с рваными ранами на боку, задыхаясь пробитыми легкими. Он заново познавал ее, хватаясь руками за торчавшие из земли корни, пока полз вперед по гнилым листьям, вслепую ища дорогу до собственного дома. Он благодарил бога за нее, когда впервые очнулся от лихорадки на руках у матери. Она изменилась с тех пор, как изменилась его сущность, раздвоившись на человеческую и звериную, но это все еще была жизнь, и Скотт каждую минуту помнил, ради кого и ради чего он живет. Неужели Айзек, потеряв все, так и не нашел чего-нибудь нового, неужели молодость не открыла перед ним никаких дорог? Должно быть что-то еще ‒ что-то, чего он, Скотт, пока не знает и не понимает. Что-то, родившее эту глубоко забитую боль и радостное ожидание смерти. Он так глубоко задумался, что вздрогнул от вопроса:

‒ Ну, а ты? У тебя какая причина?

‒ Деньги, ‒ ответил Скотт честно, невольно раздражаясь оттого, как глупо звучит эта простая и разумная цель. ‒ Мне нужен Приз.

‒ Значит, ты уверен, что победишь? ‒ в голосе Лейхи слышалось любопытство.

Скотт помедлил, но все же признался неохотно:

‒ Да.

‒ Почему?

«Потому что я оборотень, ‒ хотелось ему ответить, ‒ потому что я впятеро сильнее и выносливее любого из вас. Потому что я все еще буду идти, когда вся дорога позади будет усеяна трупами». Но он буркнул только, пожав плечами:

‒ Кто-нибудь все равно победит. Почему не я?

Они молчали еще с минуту, прежде чем Айзек опять заговорил:

‒ А ты знаешь, что будет за Приз?

Скотт не знал. Никто не знал, по правде говоря: немногие, получившие награду, так и не раскрыли тайну. О Призе ходили легенды, десятки версий, не подкрепленных никакими фактами.

‒ Думаю, деньги. Много денег. Чтобы хватило лечить нервы остаток жизни.

‒ А если нет? ‒ Айзек смотрел перед собой на дорогу. ‒ Что, если это не деньги? Что, если никакого Приза не существует? Если слава и всенародная известность ‒ вот и вся награда?

‒ Тогда я в дерьме, ‒ вздохнул Скотт и неуютно потер ладонью затылок. ‒ Мне срочно нужна огромная куча бабла. 

‒ Зачем?

‒ Когда отец нас бросил, мы с мамой остались на бобах. Его фирма разорилась, зато осталась целая гора кредитов, а он просто слинял, прихватив все, что плохо лежало. Нам даже дом пришлось заложить. Только мама в своей больнице получает гроши, а я и того меньше, мне ведь нет восемнадцати. Все сроки прошли, если не выкупим дом сейчас ‒ будем таскать куски с помоек, как церковные мыши.

Айзек смотрел на него так же, как он сам, бывало, смотрел на людей, пытаясь определить, врут они или нет: прислушивался к сердцебиению, следил за тонкими венами на висках, принюхивался к запаху испарины. На мгновение Скотту даже показалось, что Лейхи может распознать вранье не хуже него. Но к сожалению, все, от первого до последнего слова, было правдой. Прогулка оставалась его единственной возможностью в короткие сроки заработать много денег, и если Приз подразумевает что-то другое... об этом Скотт и думать не хотел. Мать и так едва не поседела, узнав, на что он подписался. Если все окажется напрасно, он просто не сможет смотреть ей в глаза.

Мысли о матери и предстоящее свидание слегка его приободрили. Он вынул из кармана еще один концентрат, с треском вскрывая упаковку, и сердито посмотрел на Лейхи.

‒ Поешь.

‒ Зачем? ‒ безразлично отозвался тот. 

‒ Дорогу голод тебе ненадолго сократит, а вот боли в желудке заработаешь. Хочешь умереть, корчась на земле, как гусеница?

Айзек поджал губы и насупился, сразу же начиная выглядеть на свой возраст. Это упрямое выражение показалось Скотту по-своему обаятельным ‒ если можно так сказать. В конце концов он нетерпеливо вздохнул и вытащил свой завтрак, принявшись за него в полном молчании; а Скотт, отвернувшись, облегченно вздохнул.

***

Смерть Зака, такая быстрая и нелепая, заметно подавила боевой дух участников. К девяти часам никто больше не вышел из строя, однако оживленные разговоры смолкли, а бодро стартовавший авангард подтянулся назад ‒ парни начали уставать. Они шли уже двенадцать часов. Скотт чуял усталость, разлитую в мареве горячего воздуха над асфальтом. От Айзека тоже пахло усталостью. Вода закончилась, но он молчал об этом, пока Скотт не отобрал у него флягу и не догнал грузовик, попросив заново ее наполнить. Длинные ноги передвигались как-то лениво, почти машинально; Лейхи с трудом держался установленной скорости.

В десять часов, когда начало холодать, а солнечный диск тускло поблескивал сквозь ветки сосен, Айзек сказал:

‒ Ну все. Я устал, Скотт. Пора передохнуть.

Он сказал это безмятежно, почти весело, но Скотта продернуло ужасом. Если Айзек сейчас остановится, у них будет всего две минуты, чтобы попрощаться, ‒ а потом сердце Лейхи замрет навсегда, и чистый запах поблекнет, сменившись густой вонью сворачивающейся крови. Он обогнал Айзека и развернулся, шагая перед ним спиной вперед.

‒ Мы еще даже суток не прошли.

‒ Сутки ‒ это долго, ‒ Лейхи качнул головой. ‒ Скоро стемнеет, и всех потянет в сон. Многие заснут на ходу и уже не проснутся. Я не хочу быть среди них. Я хочу понимать, что умираю.

‒ Я буду тебя отвлекать, ‒ в голосе Скотта звучало не столько упрямство, сколько мольба. ‒ Раз все равно умрешь, какая разница ‒ раньше или позже. Пройди со мной еще немного.

‒ Ты просто боишься, что тебе будет скучно идти одному, ‒ насмешливо поддел его Айзек. Маккол спорить не стал.

‒ Может, и так. Это для тебя плохой аргумент?

Айзек долго молчал, потом без улыбки отозвался:

‒ Нормальный. 

И прибавил шаг. 

Они шли молча, преследуемые длинными тенями, как бесплотными надзирателями. Жиденькие заросли сосен расступились, и закат разлился над бурым каменистым холмом, окрашивая пустошь в багровые и темно-золотые тона; гаснущие лучи больше не согревали, воздух остывал, с востока, где небо уже потемнело, неотвратимо наползали сумерки. Скотт подумал, что умей он рисовать ‒ обязательно зарисовал бы этот закат. Последний закат для большинства Идущих.

В полночь, когда отблески заходящего солнца давно погасли и вдоль дороги зажглись желтые фонари, Айзека начала одолевать дремота. Скотт не спускал с него глаз. Он говорил обо всем подряд: о своей жизни в Денвере, о друзьях, о школе, стараясь рассмешить человека, бледно улыбавшегося в ответ. Рассказал о ветеринарной клинике, где подрабатывал вечерами; эта тема Айзека, кажется, заняла ‒ он задал два или три вопроса о животных и слушал увлеченно. Однако всякий раз, как Скотт пытался вызнать что-нибудь о его собственной жизни, Лейхи отмалчивался, а на вопрос о друзьях лишь ухмыльнулся многозначительно. Что за чертовщина творилась с ним там, в Сакраменто?

Скотт понял, что задремал, только когда очнулся от резкого окрика, многократно усиленного рупором: 

‒ Одиннадцатый, второе предупреждение!

Это был Нед Галлахер из Алабамы ‒ бледный, невзрачный парень с ярко алевшими в свете фонарей ушами, которые только подчеркивали некрасивую бледность лица. На что он вообще рассчитывал, отправляясь в Прогулку? Он плелся еле-еле, прижимая ладонь к боку, и едва слышно что-то бормотал.

‒ Одиннадцатый, третье предупреждение! 

Голоса смолкли, все взгляды были обращены на жертву. Скотт вдруг почувствовал, как между его пальцев всунулись холодные пальцы, и машинально сжал их в ладонь. Нед перестал ныть и испуганно вскинул голову, уставившись прямо в направленные на него стволы винтовок. Последние тридцать секунд начали обратный отсчет. Парню, наверное, казалось, что он прибавил шаг, но его ноги заплетались, и в конце концов он споткнулся и упал, оставшись стоять на четвереньках посреди дороги. Секунду спустя прогремел выстрел.

Скотт посмотрел на Лейхи. Тот изучал асфальт под своими стоптанными кедами, продолжая держать его за руку. Спать расхотелось.

За ночь они потеряли еще одиннадцать человек. Высокий красивый метис, у которого ногу свело судорогой. Парень из Хьюстона, которому скрутило живот. Он долго терпел, согнувшись и кряхтя, но потом не выдержал: уселся прямо возле обочины со спущенными штанами, воя от облегчения. Он почти закончил, когда две минуты вышли. Умереть в куче собственного дерьма ‒ как отвратительно и жалко, подумал Скотт. Еще двое просто уснули на ходу и схлопотали билет, даже не просыпаясь. На рассвете Скотт увидел, что их недружные ряды стянулись обратно в кучу: храбрецы, забежавшие вперед, больше не могли выдерживать темп.

***

К полудню они вошли в Таксон. Внутри города трассу обнесли заграждениями, позади которых теснились машины и люди, собравшиеся поглазеть на Прогулку. За Идущими, не отставая, следовали объективы телекамер; в толпе царило оживление, щелкали фотоаппараты, метались по ветру лозунги с номерами участников ‒ люди из каждого города прибыли сюда, чтобы поддержать своего героя. Многие парни терялись, слыша, как выкрикивают их имена, начинали глупо улыбаться; кто-то махал в камеры, кто-то приосанился, выступая, как знаменитость на красной дорожке. Внимание льстило, льстил восторг, с которым их приветствовали, и семнадцати-восемнадцатилетние мальчишки забывали о том, что уже не успеют поглядеть на собственное лицо по телевизору и насладиться почетом среди друзей.

Впрочем, не все радостно встречали шествие участников. Скотт видел тревожные глаза, ощущал, как в общее ликование вплетаются страх и безмолвная тоска, ‒ это были родственники Идущих, в последний раз видевшие своих внуков, сыновей и братьев. Ничто на свете не могло сравниваться с горем, застывшем маской на их неподвижных лицах. Скотт выискивал среди них одно-единственное знакомое. Мама должна была приехать, она обещала; да где же она, черт возьми, почему не зовет его из толпы?

Он наконец увидел ее ‒ она стояла, притиснутая к заграждению напиравшими сзади людьми. Теплая серая кофта, наспех собранные волосы, сверток в руках. У Скотта было в запасе целых две минуты, и он не выдержал ‒ рванул к ней, глупо, по-детски крикнув:

‒ Мама!

Мелисса уронила сверток, и через мгновение они крепко обнялись. Железные перила давили Скотту под ребра, но он не обращал внимания, уткнувшись лицом в мягкую, знакомую кофту, жадно вдыхая запах жженой карамели, свежего белья, стирального порошка и ванильной отдушки ‒ запах дома, по которому он успел истосковаться. Мелисса прижалась щекой к его щеке, и Скотт почувствовал, какая она мокрая, попросив хрипло от волнения:

‒ Не плачь, мам. Я скоро вернусь.

‒ Я знаю, знаю, ‒ Мелисса наконец отпустила его и торопливо утерла слезы, показывая на упавший сверток. ‒ Возьми, там печенье с корицей. Эта ваша еда в тюбиках, наверное, отвратная.

Скотт покачал головой.

‒ Нельзя, мам. Ты же знаешь, что нельзя.

Мелисса кивнула. Сквозь шум толпы пробился усиленный громкоговорителем голос:

‒ Сорок седьмой, последнее предупреждение!

Они оба вздрогнули, и Скотт поцеловал пахнущую травяным мылом щеку матери, прежде чем торопливо отступить назад. Он догнал Айзека и снова пошел рядом с ним, чувствуя себя неловко. Хорошо бы родители Лейхи тоже были здесь, хорошо бы кто-нибудь обнял его высокую, сутулую фигуру. Но Айзек даже не оглянулся на зрителей. За него никто не болел.

Они прошли уже почти весь город, когда Маккол опять услышал собственное имя ‒ его отчаянно звал голос, которого он здесь не ждал. Он обернулся: Эллисон Арджент сидела, взобравшись на капот красного отцовского шевроле, а Крис обнимал ее за плечи ‒ то ли утешал, то ли удерживал. Она плакала и звала: «Скотт, Скотт!» ‒ из-за рыданий выходило смешное: «Ско-хо-хотт!» ‒ грудь дергалась рывками, ветер бросал в лицо густые темные волосы, и Эллисон нетерпеливо смахивала их, ногтями пытаясь отлепить от мокрых щек. Ее глаза опухли, нос покраснел, и хорошенькое личико выглядело почти некрасивым. У Скотта было в запасе тридцать секунд, чтобы подбежать и поцеловать ее, но вместо этого он прибавил шаг.

Через час Таксон остался позади. Смолкли крики, погасли вспышки камер, растаяли в полуденной дымке цветастые плакаты. Семьдесят второй номер получил билет прямо на выходе из города. 

‒ Я видел твою маму, ‒ вдруг сказал Айзек, и Скотт удивленно посмотрел на него: он был уверен, что Лейхи и не подумал оглянуться, когда он отстал. ‒ Ты совсем на нее не похож.

‒ Да, ‒ признал Скотт с сожалением. ‒ Я весь в отца, так говорят.

Айзек кивнул и поднял голову, вглядываясь в синеватую дымку на горизонте.

‒ А я похож на маму. У нее точно такие же глаза и волосы на фотографиях. Из-за этого отец меня еще больше ненавидел.

‒ Ненавидел? ‒ Скотт подумал, что ослышался.

Вместо ответа Лейхи задрал футболку, и Скотт охнул: его бока покрывали уродливые синяки, расползаясь по ребрам, как кляксы по тетрадному листу. Некоторые уже пожелтели, но парочка выглядели свежими ‒ в них проступали тонкие красные сосуды. Скотт почувствовал, как его собственные ребра протестующе заныли.

‒ Господи, за что!

‒ За маму, ‒ тихо пояснил Айзек, опустив фуболку. Его голос горчил от застарелой вины. ‒ Если б я не родился, она бы не умерла. Она всего полгода прожила, я даже не успел ее запомнить.

‒ И твой отец...

‒ Не смог простить. Что бы я ни делал, этого недостаточно, чтобы он примирился с моим существованием. Я каждый день напоминаю ему, чего он лишился. Чего мы все лишились.

‒ Вы все?

‒ Он, я и мой старший брат.

‒ А что же...

‒ Погиб на войне, ‒ коротко отрезал Лейхи, и Скотт умолк, окончательно растерявшись. Ему вдруг показалось, будто на плечи взвалили целую груду камней. В конце концов он спросил осторожно:

‒ Ну, а с отцом что стряслось?

Лейхи пожал плечами. 

‒ Ничего. Я сбежал из дому несколько дней назад, чтобы приехать сюда.

‒ Но ты сказал, вся твоя семья умерла. 

‒ Я сказал, что _моя семья_ умерла. Мама и брат. Отец мне не семья ‒ так, родственник.

Теперь Скотт, наверное, понимал. Все, что казалось ему странным в Айзеке, ‒ скованность движений, неуверенная улыбка, глухая боль на дне глаз, желание избавиться от потрепавшей его жизни. Он вспомнил отца Стайлза, который после смерти жены бросил все силы на воспитание ребенка и отдал ему всю свою нерастраченную любовь. И пусть даже так, Стайлза не назовешь счастливым человеком. Насколько же глубоко несчастен был Айзек ‒ Скотт не мог вообразить. Его сердце ныло от острой жалости. Ну почему нельзя душевную боль снять так же легко, как физическую ‒ простым прикосновением?

Хотя, какая разница. Отсюда пути назад все равно нет.

Странно, но Айзек, кажется, вовсе не думал об их разговоре. Вместо этого он со сдержанным любопытством спросил:

‒ Что за девушка была ‒ на капоте красной машины? Твоя подружка?

Скотт нахмурился, ему почему-то не хотелось об этом говорить.

‒ Бывшая. Она меня бросила.

‒ Почему?

‒ Я не нравился ее родителям.

Айзек недоверчиво хмыкнул.

‒ Но раз приехала, значит, все еще любит тебя. Слышал, как она рыдала?

‒ Неважно, ‒ Скотт мрачно поиграл желваками. ‒ Теперь это больше неважно. ‒ И он не врал: здесь, на дороге, под крылом неотступно преследовавшей их смерти, Эллисон казалась лишь далеким воспоминанием.

‒ Идиотка, ‒ уверенно заключил Айзек. ‒ Я бы такого в жизни не бросил.

Скотт неловко улыбнулся, но Лейхи был предельно серьезен, и его охватило секундное замешательство. Он вдруг посмотрел на Айзека другими глазами, будто впервые увидел, заново оценивая его уязвимую, жертвенную какую-то красоту. Интересно, Лейхи трахался с мужчинами? Скотт попытался представить его раздетым. С лихорадочным румянцем на щеках и расплывшимися зрачками. С запрокинутой головой и пальцами, белыми от того, с какой силой ногти впиваются в плечи. А потом вспомнил, что Лейхи рассказывал об отце. Ну и чушь лезет в голову. Айзек наверняка шагу боялся ступить без разрешения, куда там трахаться.

Скотт мотнул головой. Айзек глядел на него настороженно.

‒ О чем ты думаешь?

‒ Ни о чем, ‒ соврал Скотт и хотел было ущипнуть его за бок, но вовремя вспомнил о синяках.

Сзади прогремел выстрел. Никто не обернулся.

***

В шести милях от Таксона, на боковой дороге, их поджидал фургон с телевизионщиками из CNN. Те не сунулись в город, очевидно, желая снять Прогулку без шума и толчеи. Несколько репортеров засеменили рядом, тыча в лицо Идущих микрофонами. 

‒ Как самочувствие, парни? ‒ услышал Скотт позади себя. ‒ Держитесь?

‒ Готов насадить на свой хер всех самых горячих шлюх Нью-Мексико, как только доберемся! ‒ отозвался кто-то преувеличенно бодрым голосом. Скотт обернулся и встретился взглядом с долговязым, нескладным блондином в майке «Вперед, Бешеные Псы!». Его глаза смеялись, а вены на руках и висках набухли, и лоб покрывала нездоровая испарина. Парень с усилием переставлял ноги. Шаг. Еще шаг. Как музыкальная шкатулка, у которой кончается завод.

‒ Думаете, в этот раз Прогулка пересечет границу штата? ‒ не унимался репортер. За всю историю Идущие добирались до границы Аризоны, кажется, только однажды.

‒ А ну пошел отсюда! ‒ не выдержал кто-то спереди. ‒ Без тебя тошно.

Здесь, без ярких плакатов и восторженного улюлюканья, в холодной тени надвигающегося грозового фронта, внимание журналистов уже не казалось таким лестным. Бежавший впереди мужик в форменной белой толстовке с красным логотипом развернулся и сунул микрофон Скотту под нос.

‒ Что вы думаете о Долгой прогулке?

‒ Я думаю, ‒ произнес Скотт медленно, не отрывая взгляд от свинцового брюха тучи на горизонте, ‒ я думаю, что это самая долгая на свете гребаная штука.

Репортер выразительно чикнул пальцами в воздухе, и оператор устало кивнул; однако внимание Скотта привлекло кое-что другое ‒ рядом послышался негромкий, сдавленный смех. Это смеялся Айзек. Прикрыв глаза опухшими веками, смеялся тихо, но при этом захлебываясь, как будто не мог справиться с непривычным звуком в горле. Скотт следил, как тонкая кожа натягивается поверх кадыка. Шея была доверчиво открыта, будто нарочно подставлена, и ему хотелось вцепиться в нее зубами. Пометить. Объектив камеры развернулся к смеющемуся, и Айзек тут же замолк, снова уронив голову и безразличным взглядом уставившись под ноги. 

Один из грузовиков неторопливо полз рядом с ними. Выжидают ‒ понял Скотт, прислушиваясь к хриплому дыханию парня, мечтавшего о шлюхах в Нью-Мексико. Дорога шла в гору, и репортеры отстали.

В три часа пополудни клубящаяся черная вата окончательно поглотила солнце. Поднялся ветер, стало зябко; в отдалении вспыхивали багровые зарницы. Раскаты грома заглушали мерное тарахтение грузовиков. 

‒ Сейчас накроет! ‒ выкрикнул кто-то; и точно ‒ через несколько минут стеной хлынул дождь. Идущие мгновенно вымокли до нитки. Скотт набросил джинсовку на голову, но это не спасало ‒ в кроссовки набралась вода, и они хлюпали и чавкали, сквозь мокрую ткань носков неприятно натирая кожу. Айзек шел сгорбившись, с волос надо лбом и носа капала вода; его трясло, плечи вздрагивали, зуб не попадал на зуб. Скотт отдал ему промокшую джинсовку, но толку от нее было мало. Лейхи, казалось, был сосредоточен исключительно на том, чтобы переставлять ноги: левая, правая, снова левая, будто не приложи он усилие ‒ и они откажутся следать шаг. Он по-настоящему устал и знал об этом. Маккола охватила паника. Если он не убедит Айзека продержаться еще немного, тот очень скоро сядет посреди дороги и ровно через две минуты свалится замертво. 

Словно подтверждая его страхи, впереди коротко прострекотала автоматная очередь. Пока они добрались до места, тело уже убрали, но потоки дождя на асфальте окрасились кровью и стекали им под ноги черными змеями. Скотт подставил лицо дождю, чтобы смыть осевший на коже запах смерти. Он уже потерял счет ‒ сколько их осталось?

Айзек споткнулся, вернув оборотня к потерянной мысли. Скотт торопливо перебирал в памяти список правил. Там было одно, запрещавшее мешать другим Идущим; но, кажется, ни одного, которое запрещало бы им помогать. Скотт нащупал мокрый рукав Айзека и задрал его до локтя. Лейхи проворчал что-то, но треск молнии, вспоровшей небо прямо у них над головами, заглушил его голос, и Скотт молча сомкнул пальцы вокруг предплечья. Голая кожа под его ладонью была покрыта мурашками. Он стиснул зубы, пытаясь как следует сосредоточиться, ‒ сначала ничего не получалось, потом Айзек сдавленно охнул: это тупая, ноющая боль начала просачиваться из его тела в ладонь оборотня. Жилы на запястье Скотта набухли, с трудом вмещая жадно хлынувшую, как вода из переполненного сосуда, усталость, и Маккол пошатнулся, чудом устояв на ногах. Ему пришлось закрыть глаза, чтобы спрятать ярко-золотую радужку, и с минуту он брел почти вслепую, слушая как Айзек дышит чаще и глубже от внезапного облегчения. Они едва выдерживали темп, но когда судорога отпустила икроножные мышцы, шаг Лейхи стал уверенней, плечи расправились, и Скотт жалел только, что не может забрать всё. Вытянуть вместе с этой усталостью все невыплаканные воспоминания, как гной из нарыва. Что толку излечивать тело, когда душу вылечить невозможно?

Ливень не переставал больше часа, накрыв Идущих непроницаемой стеной; раз или два сквозь его шум доносились выстрелы, и Скотт был почти благодарен, что не видит падающих на дорогу трупов. Парень с майке с «Бешеными Псами», которая облепила его угловатое тело, как мокрый саван, дышал все чаще, все натужнее ‒ брел, кажется, на одном упрямстве, впустую растрачивая отчаянное желание жить. Грузовик по-прежнему полз рядом, как стервятник, выжидающий, пока раненая добыча издохнет. Скотту казалось, что дула винтовок направлены на него самого, и он невольно прибавил шаг.

«Пёс» получил предупреждение несколькими минутами позже. У него уже было одно, и теперь в запасе оставалась всего шестьдесят секунд, чтобы набрать скорость. Скотт оглянулся. Парень стоял посреди дороги, сосредоточенно нахмурив густые белесые брови, как будто размышляя ‒ идти дальше или не идти?

‒ Третье предупреждение девяносто второму!

Скотт затаил дыхание: вот сейчас, сейчас он очнется и сделает шаг, другой, и безжалостное тиканье хронометра на время умолкнет. Но белобрсый продолжал стоять ‒ только поднял руку и вытер костлявым запястьем воду, капавшую с носа. Двадцать секунд... пятнадцать... десять...

Раздался выстрел, и «Бешеный Пёс» качнулся; потом упал вперед с открытыми глазами, лицом на мокрый асфальт. Под ним расплывалось пятно крови. Скотт задержал дыхание, чтобы случайно не втянуть его металлический, тошнотворный запах, и отвернулся. Он не знал этого парня, даже имени его не помнил, но внутренности почему-то жгло противным холодом. Лицо девяносто второго все еще стояло у него перед глазами, когда солдаты поднимали тело и затаскивали в грузовик. Он не скулил, не молил о пощаде, не ругался; в широко раскрытых глазах не было леденящего ужаса перед приближением смерти, только хмурая сосредоточенность ‒ парень будто прикидывал, как ему одолеть следующий холм. Что это было ‒ отрицание действительности или безразличие? А может, этот мальчишка увидел, узнал что-то такое, что для него ‒ Скотта ‒ было непостижимо?

***

Казалось, никто уже не переживет этот дождь, но четверть часа спустя грозовой фронт прошел, оставив после себя беззвучные вспышки зарниц на западе и глухие раскаты грома, отдалявшиеся с каждой пройденной милей. Ряды Идущих напоминали грядку, из которой выпололи сорняки. Измученные, мокрые, продрогшие ‒ их все еще было много, но Скотт знал, что до Бенсона доберется лишь половина, а к ночи останется одна-две дюжины. Запас человеческих сил был на исходе.

Он вдруг почувствовал, как щеки коснулось что-то теплое, и машинально схватился за нее, чуть не рассмеявшись от собственной глупости, когда рядом раздался голос Айзека:

‒ Солнце! Гляди, Скотт, солнце!

Это действительно было солнце ‒ оно упрямо выкарабкалось сквозь просвет в мокрой вате облаков и залило дорогу прозрачным сиянием, разбиваясь в неровностях асфальта на тысячи осколков, отражаясь в лужах и согревая их озябшие плечи. Скотту вдруг почудилось, что это добрый знак ‒ для него, для Айзека, для них всех. Ему захотелось выкрикнуть что-нибудь радостное, сделать какую-нибудь глупость; он обогнал Лейхи, развернулся и схватил за отвороты шерстяной кофты; тот машинально сделал еще шаг, споткнулся, едва не свалив обоих ‒ и тогда Скотт поцеловал его прямо в мокрый рот. 

‒ Пресвятые угодники! ‒ воскликнул кто-то.

Скотт почти ждал, что ему сейчас прилетит в челюсть, но вместо этого пальцы Айзека отчаянно вцепились в его футболку. Лейхи замычал невнятно; Скотт втянул его губу между зубами и укусил, и Айзек вздохнул ‒ от этого вздоха Скотта прошибло до костей, а изнутри поднялась горячая волна нелепого, по-детски восторженного счастья. 

‒ Предупреждение сорок седьмому и тридцать девятому.

Он сгреб Айзека в охапку и поцеловал еще раз, лихорадочно, сбивчиво, оторвавшись, чтобы пригладить большими пальцами подбородок. Намокшие кудри Лейхи потемнели от дождя и липли ко лбу, кожа влажно блестела от испарины, но глаза были, как морская вода на полуденном солнце, ‒ и Скотт нырнул в них с головой, чуть не захлебнувшись, когда кончилось дыхание.

‒ Второе предупреждение сорок седьмому и тридцать девятому!

Кто-то грубо толкнул их сзади, посоветовав:

‒ Шевелитесь, голубки, не то схлопочете по билету. 

Айзек разжал пальцы, оставив футболку на груди Маккола смятой и растянутой. Капли на его щеках можно было принять за капли дождя, но Скотт даже с расстояния чуял их теплый, соленый запах ‒ это были слезы. Когда он попробовал вытереть их ладонью, Лейхи увернулся. 

‒ Ты идиот, ‒ сказал он, сунул отчаянно дрожащие руки в карманы и, не оглядываясь, пошел вперед. Скотт вдруг понял, почему Айзек так обрадовался солнцу. Это был последний раз, когда он видел, как оно выходит из-за туч.

Только идиот мог влюбиться в человека, от которого через несколько часов останется лишь воспоминание. 

***

Чем ближе они подходили к Пирсу, тем чаще густой воздух вспарывало эхо выстрелов и тем упрямей держались оставшиеся. Дышать было тяжело ‒ асфальт высыхал на солнце, и над ним поднимался теплый, липкий туман сырости. Скотт чувствовал, как Айзек задыхается, как его легкие жадно расширяются, стремясь набрать побольше кислорода, но не могут до конца насытить усталое тело. Ему было тоскливо от собственной беспомощности.

Их оставалось чуть больше сорока ‒ по крайней мере, столько Скотт насчитал неясных фигур в жарком мареве тумана. Большинство Идущих молчало, уткнувшись взглядом под ноги и экономя силы, но потом трое или четверо, очевидно, пытаясь скрасить последние часы, завели разговор.

‒ Кто-нибудь вообще видел конец Долгой прогулки? ‒ спросил парень в зеленой клетчатой рубашке, выгоревшей на спине. ‒ Видел, что случается, когда остается победитель?

Повисла тяжелая пауза, а потом сзади неожиданно отозвались:

‒ Я видел.

Скотт оглянулся и увидел низкорослого индуса, шедшего одним из последних. У него было приятное смуглое лицо и нелепая стрижка с плохо выбритыми бакенбардами. Кажется, его звали Чандар или Шандер ‒ что-то вроде того.

‒ Мой отец работал в Сопровождении, ‒ пояснил индус, ни на кого не глядя. ‒ Он взял меня посмотреть однажды, когда Идущие проходили через наш город. Это было четыре года назад.

‒ Ну и? ‒ нетерпеливо спросил парень в зеленой рубашке. ‒ Как это случилось?

Горло индуса дернулось, как будто он проглотил слюну.

‒ Там была полиция, Национальная гвардия и взвод федеральной армии. Народу собралось несколько тысяч. Они пытались идти вместе с участниками. Все закончилось у меня на глазах, за несколько миль до границы штата. 

‒ Не хочу это слушать, ‒ буркнул кто-то, но Зеленая рубашка поторопил рассказчика:

‒ Ну, говори.

‒ Оставалось всего двое. Люди орали их имена по очереди, а еще: вперед! вперед! вперед! Один шел босиком, спупни были истерты до мяса. Со всех сторон так напирали, что я дышать не мог ‒ но видел все. Проиграл тот, который был в обуви. Он просто упал замертво, даже стрелять не пришлось. А второй сел рядом на дорогу, плакал и что-то говорил ему. К нему подошли солдаты, объявили, что он выиграл Приз. Спросили, готов ли он отправиться домой.

‒ И что он сказал? ‒ Скотт услышал собственный голос будто со стороны, чужой и хриплый.

‒ Ничего он не сказал, ‒ индус по-прежнему глядел себе под ноги. ‒ Он разговаривал с мертвецом. 

‒ Что было потом? ‒ спросил Зеленая рубашка уже без прежнего воодушевления, но индус только пожал плечами:

‒ Не помню.

Они шли дальше молча, отупевшие от изнеможения, жары и влаги, забившей легкие. Скотт понял, что Айзек думает о том же, о чем он сам, только когда тот пробормотал с досадой:

‒ Не хочу, чтобы с тобой такое случилось.

Сердце Маккола сжала глухая тоска.

‒ С чего ты взял, что это буду я? ‒ отозвался он преувеличенно бодро, но Айзек только невесело усмехнулся:

‒ Ты еще много пройдешь. Ты даже не выглядишь усталым.

На самом деле, Скотт чувствовал себя усталым. Конечно, эта усталость не шла в сравнение с той, которую испытывали остальные, но это все-таки была усталость. Промокшие кроссовки натирали ему ноги, ссадины неохотно затягивались и появлялись снова, причиняя ужасный дискомфорт. Но гаже всего было на душе. Он мог провести Айзека с собой до самого конца, но теперь, после того, что рассказал индус, эта мысль пугала его еще больше, чем возможность потерять Лейхи прямо сейчас. Он вдруг представил, как Айзек упадет на дорогу ‒ лицом вниз, беспомощно раскинув руки, и его измученное сердце остановится. А может быть, просто сядет, не в силах пройти ни шагу больше, и пули изрешетят его грудь, окрасив белоснежную футболку кровью. Что будет потом? Сможет ли он, Скотт, вернуться домой таким, как прежде? Сможет забыть, как улыбаются губы, которые всего-то разок удалось поцеловать?

‒ Ты победишь, ‒ снова повторил Айзек, и Скотт впервые остро пожалел, что это так.

***

Грозовые тучи, медленно тянувшиеся на запад, заволокли небо вдоль горизонта, и после того как солнце лениво опустилось в них, вспыхнув на прощание багровым золотом и через минуту померкнув, вокруг стремительно темнело. По дороге то и дело встречались припаркованные на обочине автомобили и мотоциклы ‒ люди выходили навстречу и приветствовали Идущих, но те уже не обращали внимания на случайных зрителей. Скотту запомнилась только одна совсем молодая девчонка, чем-то похожая на Эллисон. Она держала плакат с его именем, а когда он подошел ближе, бросила плакат и выскочила на прямо на дорогу, обхватив его руками за шею и жарко прижавшись губами к его губам. Раздались предупреждающие возгласы солдат; девушка торопливо отбежала обратно на обочину и еще долго махала ему вслед, улыбаясь так восторженно, будто поцеловала какую-нибудь кинозвезду. Впрочем, он и был сейчас кинозвездой ‒ для всех южных штатов, которые, затаив дыхание, следили за Прогулкой по телевизору. Скотт вытер рот запястьем, все еще чувствуя на губах тепло девичьего рта и сладкий привкус помады, мягкую упругость на мгновение прижавшейся к нему груди. Айзек смотрел на него, и Макколу стало неловко от его ухмылки.

‒ Понравилось? ‒ спросил Лейхи злорадно. Скотт хотел соврать, но вместо этого он неохотно признался:

‒ Еще минута, и у меня бы встал.

Айзек фыркнул и дернул плечами.

‒ Расслабься, это нормально. Мы идем уже вторые сутки. Мне в жизни так не хотелось трахаться, как сейчас.

Скотт тяжело проглотил слюну.

‒ Мне тоже, ‒ сказал он; это было правдой. Он вспомнил судорожный вздох Айзека, когда они целовались, и внутренности тягуче обожгло желанием. Лейхи будто почувствовал, а может, догадался ‒ его припухшие от усталости и влаги глаза сузились, потемнев, как вечернее небо.

‒ Трахнул бы меня? ‒ прошептал он, не сводя с Маккола выжидательный взгляд, и от его голоса у Скотта волосы на загривке встали дыбом, а на руках высыпали мурашки.

‒ Да, ‒ согласился он.

‒ Скажи мне, ‒ снова зашептал Айзек. ‒ Расскажи, как бы ты это сделал? ‒ Его глаза казались веселыми и безумными, а на бледных от усталости щеках проступили лихорадочные красные пятна. Скотт чувствовал, что его собственное лицо вспыхнуло, и невольно приложил к горячей щеке костяшки пальцев. Их наверняка кто-то подслушивал. Интересно, думал ли этот кто-то о том же самом ‒ о том, как засадил бы красавчику с кудрями и повадками пугливого зверя?

‒ Я не знаю, ‒ наконец пробормотал Скотт ‒ черт возьми, в самом деле, откуда ему было знать?!

‒ Брехня, ‒ усмехнулся Айзек; в его голосе сквозило что-то непристойное и в то же время отчаянное. ‒ Твоя девчонка ведь дала тебе, прежде чем бросить? Посмотри на себя. Готов спорить, вы занимались этим, как кролики. Кончай строить из себя праведника, Скотт ‒ расскажи мне, как бы ты делал это со мной.

Айзек говорил требовательно и насмешливо, но сидевший внутри оборотня зверь чуял запах его тоски, а еще ‒ жадного ожидания, томления, болезненно острого, и испуга. Испуга, что Скотт отвергнет его, промолчит, пошлет к черту. Маккол на секунду закрыл глаза, сделав тяжелый вдох, потом хрипло заговорил, невидяще уставившись в спины впереди идущих.

‒ Я бы подмял тебя, чтобы все время видеть лицо. И целовал бы, пока рот не сотрется до крови. Наставил бы засосов, чтоб все знали. На шее, на животе. Пока с члена не начнет капать. ‒ Он представил на мгновение этот запах: густой запах возбуждения, пряный и терпкий, и ноздри дрогнули, но втянули только вечернюю сырость. ‒ Думаю, я мог бы отсосать тебе.

‒ А потом? ‒ поторопил его Айзек, облизнувшись. ‒ Ну же, Скотт, не дай мне умереть девственником.

Скотт запрокинул голову и крепко зажмурился, пережидая приступ болезненной жажды.

‒ Я бы трахнул тебя нежно и сильно. Чтобы ты скулил. И просил вставлять глубже, больше, а я делал бы, как ты хочешь, отдал бы тебе всё. Так же, как мы идем сейчас по этой дороге ‒ пока не свалюсь замертво.

‒ Скотт, ‒ выдохнул Айзек, но Маккол оборвал его:

‒ Хватит. Пожалуйста, хватит.

Его трясло; он вдруг понял, что плачет. Он так давно не плакал и теперь знал, что выглядит жалким и беспомощным, но слезы продолжали жечь глаза и текли по лицу, капая с подбородка, а под носом по-глупому намокло. Скотт зло утерся рукавом, думая, что если Айзек сейчас скажет еще хоть слово ‒ он, пожалуй, закричит. Но Лейхи молчал; его недавно пылавшие румянцем скулы залила бледность, отчего синяки под глазами стали заметней. Он выглядел смертельно усталым. Скотт протянул руку и сжал пальцами его худое запястье, с трудом вытягивая мышечную боль, но щеки так и не порозовели.

Наступала ночь; они все еще продолжали идти.

***

В салоне машины было уютно, спокойно и тепло. Дорога с тихим шорохом ложилась под колеса, из обогревателя тянуло горячим воздухом, в магнитоле тихо бормотало радио. Дождь закончился, на стекле остались только редкие крупные капли, в которых искрился, разбиваясь, свет придорожных фонарей. Скотт скосил глаза и улыбнулся: Айзек спал в пассажирском кресле рядом, сунув под себя длинную ногу и привалившись головой к окну. Желтые полосы фонарей пробегали по его лицу, освещая черты, ‒ они казались неподвижными и умиротворенными. Скотту было так хорошо, как не было уже много лет. Только на краю сознания тревожила какая-то смутная тень ‒ давнее воспоминание, запрятанное в глубины памяти, отдававшее горечью и страхом. Что-то, что произошло в незапамятные времена, что они пережили вместе ради сегодняшней мирной ночи. Но воспоминание не давалось Скотту, упрямо оставалось расплывчатым и бесформенным, и он решил отложить его на потом. Что бы это ни было, оно осталось в прошлом, а здесь и сейчас он был счастлив и Айзек был рядом с ним.

‒ Тридцать девятый, второе предупреждение!

Скотт очнулся рывком, как из воды вынырнул, зябко вздрагивая, и только через пару мгновений понял, что заснул. Он с ужасом оглянулся по сторонам; Айзек плелся чуть позади, руки безвольно повисли вдоль тела, голова упала вперед, как у марионетки с перерезанными нитями. Он глубоко спал. При мысли о том, что еще минута ‒ и все было бы кончено, Скотта охватил панический ужас. Он вцепился в холодную руку и дернул за нее, но Лейхи не просыпался; тогда Скотт принялся трясти его, отчаянно зовя по имени, и Айзек вдруг рванулся в его хватке ‒ раз, другой ‒ и закричал:

‒ Выпусти меня! Выпусти меня, выпусти! ‒ одновременно с тем, как над дорогой прокатилось эхо рупора:

‒ Последнее предупреждение тридцать девятому! 

Грузовик со снайперами сбавил ход, дула винтовок были направлены на них, Идущие оживились, переговариваясь, ‒ и только тогда Айзек наконец проснулся. В его глазах пленкой застыл страх; взгляд, остекленевший, неузнающий, был направлен на Скотта. 

‒ Отец, ‒ прохрипел он, и вздох облегчения замер у Скотта на губах, не сорвавшись.

‒ Только не останавливайся! ‒ взмолился Скотт, пытаясь тянуть Айзека за собой. ‒ Иди!

‒ Да брось ты его, видно же, что не жилец, ‒ посоветовал кто-то за спиной.

Скотт вслепую замахнулся, но его поймали поперек живота, и кулак прилетел в воздух. Темень стояла кромешная, над дорогой стелился туман, и вместо людей в нем двигались гротескно вытянутые тени. Прожектор на грузовике взрезал воздух, оставляя по краям непроницаемый мрак. У Скотта спросонок слезились веки, сердце отстукивало мгновения, войдя в единый ритм с сердцем Айзека, зато слух и нюх обострились так, что звуки обрушились волной ‒ смешались в пляску чего-то уродливого, неотвратимо безнадежного.

Девятнадцать секунд. Восемнадцать. Семнадцать. Глаза Айзека стали осмысленными, и он вдруг очень ясно сказал:

‒ Хватит с меня, Скотт. Никуда я больше не пойду.

‒ Нет, ‒ шепнул Скотт онемевшими губами.

Винтовки сняли с предохранителей. Двенадцать. Одиннадцать.

‒ Тебе что, после всего этого жить не захотелось ни капельки?! ‒ Скотт почти кричал, не соображая, что именно выкрикивает. ‒ Тебе плевать, что скоро солнце взойдет, а ты не увидишь?! И на меня совсем плевать?! ‒ он задыхался и чувствовал, как уходит земля из-под ног, ‒ будто дорога накренилась и все они вот-вот скатятся в туманную бесконечность. 

‒ Прости, ‒ ответил Айзек. Скотт часто заморгал, стряхивая слезы, но не мог больше различить его лица ‒ только искреннее сожаление в голосе. Почему-то казалось, что Айзек улыбается. 

Реальность вязко текла в онемевшей панической дрожью голове. Толпа шла вперед и шумела. Кто-то вяло радовался, что слишком длинные ноги наконец получили билет, кто-то вяло сочувствовал, кто-то натужно дышал сквозь стиснутые зубы. Скотт слышал каждый голос, каждую мысль ‒ и не соображал ничего. Он думал, что проснется сейчас в той машине, подняв тяжелую голову с руля, и Долгая Прогулка окажется всего лишь кошмаром, больным порождением уставшего разума. Он согреется в пассажирском кресле под курткой, а Айзек выпьет кофе на заправке и погонит старый бьюик дальше сквозь ночь ‒ неважно куда, может, даже из Аризоны в Нью-Мексико.

Но он не проснулся, а вместо этого прогремели выстрелы.

Непомерно много выстрелов, слишком много для одного-единственного долговязого тела. Пули с чудовищной силой воткнулись в грудь, и глаза Айзека распахнулись удивленно ‒ он будто спрашивал с детским, обиженным изумлением: почему так больно? Кровь моментально промочила футболку; в холодном свете прожектора она казалась черной и маслянистой. И пахла, как же отвратительно, тошнотворно она пахла. Гнилым распаренным мясом, лежалой солью, могильной землей.

‒ Второе предупреждение сорок седьмому! ‒ пророкотало из громкоговорителя.

Айзек падал уже мертвым, но еще живым. Хватая бьющееся в агонии тело и грохнувшись вместе с ним на колени, Скотт чувствовал замирающую пульсацию крови, он весь был в крови, она густыми лужами заливала джинсы, кроссовки, асфальт; к горлу подкатила рвота, но раньше, чем Скотт успел заблевать все кругом, зверь вырвался на свободу и заполнил его разум. Заревел дико, страшно, застилая глаза мерцающей пеленой и объявляя войну ‒ Прогулке, смерти, целому миру. У Скотта не осталось сил бороться с чудовищем. У него ничего не осталось. Он распахнул пасть и вонзил в плечо Айзека клыки.  
***

 

Веки были распухшими и свинцово-тяжелыми, но Айзек все-таки умудрился разлепить клейкие от гноя ресницы и не сразу понял, что белизна райских облаков над ним ‒ всего лишь потолок больничной палаты. Вместе с осознанием вернулась боль, а после ‒ запахи и звуки. Боль тянуще покалывала в боках, между ребер ‒ так бывает, когда заживают раны. Пахло едкими лекарствами, человеческим потом и гипоаллергенной отдушкой для белья. Звуки доносились со всех сторон: над ухом гудело, в коридоре грохотала металлическая тележка, за окнами вскрикивали дети, еще дальше, за деревьями, сигналила машина. Рядом кто-то дышал.

Айзек опрокинул голову набок и шевельнул пальцами на руках. Мышцы слушались, только немного затекли. Чужое дыхание сбилось, и потолок вдруг закрыла нависшая тень ‒ от тени пахло кожей, бензином, горьким одеколоном и мокрой звериной шерстью.

‒ Поздравляю, ‒ угрюмо сказала тень. Айзек поморгал, и расплывающиеся контуры наконец сложились в кожаную куртку и резкое, хищное лицо с глазами, похожими на осеннюю траву. Айзек сам не понимал, почему думает про осеннюю траву, но иррационально захотел упасть в нее и кататься, тереться, извалявшись с головы до ног в терпком аромате прелой земли и листьев. Он глубоко вдохнул и тут же поморщился ‒ грудь стягивало тугой повязкой.

‒ Ты кто? ‒ спросил Айзек, сам толком не разобрав, слышно его голос или нет.

В кино такие вот плохие парни обычно не представлялись, но мужчина ответил без всякого удовольствия:

‒ Меня зовут Дерек. Я приятель твоего дружка-идиота Скотта Маккола.

‒ Он не идиот, ‒ слабо возмутился Айзек, движимый бессознательным порывом защитить честь Скотта, но Дерек огрызнулся:

‒ Оба кретины безмозглые! Ввалить бы вам хорошенько, да тебе, пожалуй, уже хватит. Отлежишься еще денек, а потом возись с тобой...

Он продолжал ругаться, но Айзек не слушал. Он смотрел в хмурое, с насупленными бровями лицо и медленно вспоминал. Ноги фантомно гудели, будто пытаясь сделать еще шаг.

‒ Меня убили, ‒ членораздельно сказал он, и Дерек замолчал, с непередаваемым выражением уставившись на него.

‒ Как видишь, ты живой, ‒ отозвался он наконец.

‒ Нет, ‒ возразил Айзек, с трудом качнув головой. ‒ Я же помню, что умер. В меня целую обойму высадили, такое не забывается.

Дерек на мгновение прикрыл глаза, будто очень-очень устал. Потом вдруг положил руку Айзеку на лоб. Она была тяжеленная, как лапа гигантского медведя.

‒ Успокойся, ‒ посоветовал он, больше не сердясь. ‒ Все хорошо. Теперь заживешь по-другому. Может, тебе и не понравится, но выбора нет.

‒ По-другому, ‒ повторил Айзек и живо вспомнил свой неуютный дом, где пыль вытирали только раз в неделю ‒ в маминой комнате. Холодильник, забитый полуфабрикатами, фотографию брата в рамке, невидящие взгляды одноклассников, смотревшие сквозь его лицо. Все это будто отрезали от него глухой непроницаемой стеной; та жизнь, жизнь до Прогулки, оборвалась, и теперь впереди ждала расплывчатая тревожная неизвестность. Неизвестность пахла ясным небом после дождя, высоким и прозрачным, вмещала в себя тысячи вероятностей и казалась такой неохватной, что разум отказывался ее понимать. ‒ А отец?

‒ К отцу ты больше не вернешься, ‒ отрезал Дерек.

Они немного помолчали. Дерек терпеливо ждал, сложив руки на груди, а Айзек не думал ни о чем в особенности ‒ голова была пустой и звенела от переполнявших ее отчетливых звуков на целую милю вокруг. Запах мокрого асфальта и свежей листвы усилился, и Айзек вдруг вспомнил еще кое-что важное, очень, очень важное.

‒ Где Скотт? ‒ спросил он.

Дерек, казалось, не собирался отвечать; он глядел в стену, отвернувшись, но потом все-таки развалился на стуле и сообщил:

‒ Осталось трое. Не волнуйся, Скотт победит.

Айзек замер, осмысляя услышанное. Победит ‒ значит, не ляжет там, оплакивая мертвого друга. Значит, переживет всех Идущих и по окровавленным трупам пойдет дальше, прежде чем... что? Упадет замертво от истощения? Свихнется и начнет танцевать посреди дороги, выкрикивая «Последнее предупреждение сорок седьмому»? Предстанет перед Главным с надеждой в глазах и протянутыми руками, требуя безымянный легендарный Приз? Айзек мог вообразить его последние шаги ‒ как Скотт подволакивает ноги, опухшие, сведенные судорогой, как опускается на четвереньки; а дальше картина размывалась, как морской горизонт в утренней дымке. Дальше не было ничего. 

Дерек молча встал, дернул отворот куртки, хрустнул шеей вбок и направился к двери. Замер, уже взявшись за ручку, помедлил немного. Потом, не оборачиваясь, пообещал:

‒ Он вернется.

И Айзек ему почему-то поверил.


End file.
